Pasts Revealed
by Writingenius
Summary: The digidestined discover the truth about their pasts
1. Dreaming

Disclamair I dont own Digimon

I didn't like where the story was going so I decided to re-write the first chapter

The sun shined in the great kingdom Dornia and the beautiful Queen Kikara was sleeping peacefully in her room.

_Knock, Knock_

"My Queen are you awake" the Queen sunk deeper into her pillow

_Knock, Knock_

"Oh please your highness you must get up, you've got a busy day ahead of you." Felling defeated the Queen got up and opened the door. "Oh thank goodness your awake I was afraid I was going to have Sir Davador chop down the door."

The Queen rolled her eyes. That was Yuna always looking for best interest."So how did you sleep last night?" Yuna asked the Queen as she brushed her hair. "Wonderfully," the Queen said as she closed her eyes.

"Really what was it about?" Yuna asked. The Queen giggled. She knew Yuna could never resist a good story. "Well I was riding my horse in a field and I went into a forest and standing there was a man in white."

The Queen closed her eyes thinking about it. "He was so handsome." Yuna began getting excited. "What happened?" The Queen sighed. "I don't know I woke up before anything happened."

Yuna thought for a moment. "My Queen do you think this means you will find your true love soon." The Queen groaned. Even though she was only 17 the whole kingdom expected her to get married like her brother Talin who was in another kingdom. '

But the truth was Kikara wasn't interested in getting married so soon. At the breakfast table Yuna was reading the Queen her schedule but she wasn't really paying attention.

Instead she was thinking about going into the forest and try to find the Man in White. "My Queen are you listening?" "Huh?" Yuna crossed her arms. "This is very important your highness I suggest you pay attention"

The Queen nodded. After finishing her schedule she decided to take a ride into the forest. "Are you sure its safe your highness?" Yuna asked

The Queen rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Yuna. I'll only be gone for a couple hours." Yuna thought for a moment. "We'll at least let Sir Davador go with you." The Queen groaned. Sometimes the people in her own castle treated her like a child.

--

"Your highness slow down" Sir Davador said as he and the Queen raced on there horses into the forest. Unfortunately the Queen had no intention of slowing down and soon they had lost Sir Davador.

By the time she realized it they were to far into the forest. "Where are we?" she asked her horse. The horse gave her his "you do know im just a horse right?" look. The Queen decided to have a look around and hopefully find a town or something.

As she quietly walked through the forest she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

"Is anyone there" she called. When no one answered she nervously went further into the forest. Her heart was beating rapidly and her palms were getting sweaty.  
Every time she heard a noise she quickly looked behind her making sure she wasn't being followed.

Eventually she began to run. Unfortunately its hard to run in a dress and high hells. But she still ran, she ran until her feet were burning and her heart was practically beating out  
of her chest.

When she fianlly ran out of breath she decided to rest by a tree. Unfortunately she didn't rest long because once again she could hear somebody following her.

She got up to run but it was to late. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to discover she had been shot with an arrow.

She screamed as blood began to soak through her dress. She tried to pull it out, but the more she pulled the more painful it became She all of the sudden felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Finally she collapsed on the floor while her heart slowly stopped beating until finally she was no more.

It was then that Kari Kayima woke from her sleep. After realizing it was just her dream Kari calmed herself down. "This cant be good." she said as she stared at the ceiling.

Kari didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Having been a digidestined all her life, she was use to strange things happening, but this was just to weird . Deciding she couldn't stay in bed all day Kari decided to get some breakfast. Of course when she got to the kitchen her brother Tai had already eaten most of it.

"Tai where is the cereal?" she asked as she looked through the cupboards. Tai had just finished the last of his orange of his juice. To be honest he didn't look any better then she did. His eyes were blood red and his hair was messier then usual.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Tai shook his head. "I didn't sleep a wink last wink last night." Since Tai was legally 18 there parents thought it was a good idea to leave Kari with him while they went on there second honeymoon.

"How come" she asked. Tai chuckled "Trust me you don't wanna know." Kari crossed her arms "Try me." Tai sighed. "I had this dream I was this king of a kingdom in a different world and I got shot with an arrow."

Kari face went pale "What was your name?"she asked Tai was confused. "What?" "What was your name?" she asked again. Tai thought for a moment.

"I think it was Talin or something. Why?" Kari had to sit down. This was just to weird. "I had a dream that I was queen of a kingdom and my brother's name was Talin."

Tai looked like he didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" he asked. Kari nodded. Tai they needed to have a group meeting. Within minutes the entire group expect T.K who was at basketball practice was in the Kayima's living room.

"So whats this about?" asked Matt who had band practice in fifteen minutes. After making sure everybody was there Tai told everyone about there dreams and how there were connected. Everyone was silent. "Thats it." Mimi asked breaking the silence. " I missed a pedicure because you guys had weird dreams."

"You said your name was Kikara" asked Yolie who had her head down the whole time. Kari nodded. Yolie let the extra air she been holding. "I had a dream my name was Yuna and I was your servant." Once again the whole group fell silent this was much more than a coincidence. "Did anybody else any have any strange dreams."

After looking at everybody else Davis and Ken both raised there hands. They both had dreams they were Queen Kikaras knights Davador and Kenloc.

Cody dreamed he was her advisor Cordnis. Matt admitted he dreamed he was Talin's knight Makinor. Izzy dreamed he was his advisor Inton. Joe dreamed he was his medic Jokal and Sora dreamed she was his servant Sanora.

Finally everyone looked at Mimi who haunt said what her dream was. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah I had a dream to. I dreamed I was the kings wife Milena" For the third time the whole group fell silent.

"I'm here," said T.K entering the living room. "Sorry I was late but coach had us stay after practice to do some laps." Everyone's eyes were on him. "Are you guys OK?" he asked. "T.K what did you dream about last nigh?" Matt asked him.

T.K scratched his head. "I don't remember." The whole group groaned. "Please T.K you have to try to remember?" Sora told him. T.K thought for a moment. " I think it was about me and Elmer Fud hunting for Bugs Bunny. Why?" "Have you had any weird dreams lately?" Matt asked him. T.K looked at his friends.

"You guys have been reading Fanfiction again haven't you." The group groaned. "Please T.K this is serious." T.K thought for a moment. "I had a dream I played basketball naked, but that was it."

"Guys Ive got an E-mail form Genni." said Izzy who was at his laptop. "It says come to the digital world and I'll explain everything. "Well then lets go" Tai said getting up.

Whats going on? Why is everyone having these weird dreams but T.K isn't you can tell me your guesses but I don't think your going to get it.


	2. Past Lives

"Are we there yet?" Mimi complained. "My feet hurt." The group groaned. "Mimi we've only been walking for 10 minutes." Tia pointed out. Mimi crossed her arms. "You wouldn't be saying that to your wife" she said under her breath.

After walking for what felt like miles, the children finally made it to Gennai's house.

"Thank you for coming children." he said as he poured tea for all of them. "Gennai we want to know whats going on." Davis said after everyone had their tea. Gennai sighed.

"I knew this day would come soon. Children I don't know if Ive ever told u this but there once was a time when humans and digimon lived in the digiworld together." The group fell silent. No one ever been told that.

"Yes its true in the begging of the digiworld humans and digimon lived together in harmony. It was ruled by the great King Maximus and the beautiful Queen Lara they had two beautiful children Talin and Kikara. Kari and Tai looked at each other. Those were the names of people they had dreams about.

"After the king and queen died they split the digiworld in half and gave half to Talin the other half to Kikara. Everything was going great until one day Kikara went into the woods were the where she was murdered."

Kari went pale. Thats what happened in her dream. "Gennai I don't understand what that has to do with us." Joe said getting confused. "I'm getting to that." after making sure he wasn't going to get interrupted again he continued.

"Anyway after Kikara died the while digiworld plunged into darkness, evil digimon started appearing and soon a war had begun. Talin and his forces had forces had fought hard, but they weren't strong enough and soon the digiworld had lost the light it once had." Tai downed his tea like it was beer. This was to much for him.

"After that happened The Four Sovereigns decided they needed order in the digital world. Unfortunately both Kikara and Talin were dead. So they came up with a way resurrect them." Once again the group fell silent. Was that even possible. "The truth is Tai,Kari you are the resurrected versions of King Talin and Queen Kikara."

Words could express what Kari was felling. "How is that possible?" she finally asked. Gennai shrugged. "Wizardmon had come up with a spell that took their souls and brought them back to live to in your world." Tia was in disbelief. "What about our parents. They gave birth to us right?"

Gennai nodded his head. "Your parents gave birth to you, but the spirits of Kikara and Talin live inside you"

"So why are we having these dreams now?" Tia asked. Gennai shrugged. "My guess is you are starting to remember your pasts." "But Gennai why was everyone else resurrected?" Kari asked. "The Four Sovereigns decided you needed warriors to help you bring the digiworld back to peace so they resurrected your greatest which is the rest of you."

Mimi had her hands buried into her face. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Matt asked. Gennai shrugged. "I had no reason to until now" Matt pounded his fist on the table. "Bullshit, we had a right to know about our past. What gives you the right to hide something like that from us."

Sora wrapped her arms around Matt trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all earlier but it was for the best."

Once again the group was silent. "What about T.K?" Kari asked. "How come he hasn't had any dreams?

Gennai sighed. He had hoped they had forgotten about that. "I guess its time you learned you learned the truth about him to."

So whats the truth? Tune in next time to find out. I know it wasn't as long as the other but I promise it will be worth it. Comment plz.


	3. The Hurtful Truth

Disclaimer: I down own digimon. Well here it is at last the third chapter and plz no flames btw I changed some things in the first things in the first two chapters so you might want re-read those.

_Four years ago._

8 year-old Kari Kaymia was more scared then shes ever been. She had only been in the digiworld a couple months and now she was lost.  
She had left the group to get a drink of water and now she couldn't remember where they were.

"Gatomon where are we?" she asked her loyal digimon. Gatomon who had never been in this part of the digiworld tried to remain calm.  
"Don't worry Kari we'll find the others."

It was starting get dark and all Kari could think about were all the evil digimon out there. She tried to be brave like her brother Tia, but she just couldn't.

First there was Myotismon who even though was dead he still gave her nightmares. She still remembered his laugh that would turn anybody's blood into ice.  
The scariest thing about him was the fact he was so powerful and they almost couldn't beat him.

Then there was Seadromon and even though he was dead Kari still remembered those razor sharp teeth that could cut through anything. She remembered when he almost killed  
Wargreymon and how pale Tai looked.

Then there was Puppetmon and even tough he was so little Kari remembered how he took control of them when they fought him.  
But really Kari though all he needed was some friends.

The worst was Piedmon. Kari didn't understand how a clown could be so evil and want to destroy them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap. "Gatomon did you hear that?" Gatomon whose ears were bent back was ready for any digimon  
that wanted to attack Kari.

However as the sound got closer they realized it wasn't an evil digimon but a person.

"Kari is that you?" Kari's heart began to calm down "T.K?"

Kari and Gatomon were relived as their friend and his digimon came out of the woods. "What are you doing here?" he asked "the groups way on the other side."

Kari told T.K how she went to get a drink of water and ended up getting lost. T.K laughed "You outta be more careful next time."

Kari nodded. "T.K do they evil digimon scare you?" T.K looked at her like no one had ever asked him that question.  
"Some of them do but I always remember that I have Patamon to protect me."

Kari smiled. For some reason she always felt safe around T.K. But there was still something bothering her?

"T.K how did you know where I was?" T.K thought for a minute. " I dunno I just knew"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right Gennai we want some answers." Tai getting aggravated with Gennai's game. "Why hasn't T.K had the dreams like the rest of us."

Gennai could no longer hide the truth from them. "He doesn't remember because we erased his memory." Mimi released the cup of tea from he hands and it feel  
to the ground shattering.

The entire group was speechless. "How could you do that?" Sora said barley whispering. Matt had to fight every bone in his body in order to stop himself  
from smashing Gennai's face.

"Im sure he has a good reason" said Cody who hadn't spoken much all day, "after all you wouldn't have done for nothing right."

Gennai simply nodded. "Children before you were resurrected T.K had been one of Kikara's trusted knights. He guarded her with his life. There had even been  
rumors that they were in love."

Kari blushed at the thought of her and T.K together.

"Unfortunately some dark digimon had somehow hypnotized T.K and made do..........things."

"What kind of things" T.K asked afraid of the answer. Gennai didn't answer instead he poured himself and drank in whole even though it was hot.  
"What kind of things" T.K asked again

Again Gennai didn't answer. "Please Gennai," Sora said on the verge of tears. Gennai turned his head away not wanting to look at them in the eye.

Tired of waiting for an answer Matt picked Gennai up by his collar. "What kind of things" he said through his teeth. Still nothing. "Answer me" Matt said shaking him.

"He killed her!" Gennai said now crying. Matt dropped Gennai like a sack of potatoes and T.K was pale as a ghost.  
"I killed her" he said more to himself.

The group was shocked not only because they didn't know Gennai could cry but because they never saw T.K lay a hand on Kari.

"That's a lie" Kari said tears streaming down her face. "I know T.K would never hurt me"

"I told you he was hypnotized." Gennai said getting up. "Who ever did it knew Kikara trusted him with her life."

T.K stared at his hands in disbelief. " I killed her." He fell to his knees crying. "Oh god I killed Kari." Joe and Davis tried to help him up but he wouldn't let them.

"After that happened the Four Sovereigns decided to erase his memory. But because he was under hypnosis so they did not kill him. Instead they decided when he was  
resurrected he would have a special bond with Kari. He would be able to sense when she was in trouble or scared."

Gennai looked around the room were everyone was either crying or trying to stop each other from crying.

"I'm sorry you all had to find out that way." he said regretting what he had just told them.

"How could you hide something like this?" Sora asked sniffling.

"It doesn't matter know" Tai said in his "I'm the leader don't question me voice"

"Do you know who did it?" Kari asked the news not quite sinking in yet.

Gennai shook his head. "Who ever did it knew how to cover their tracks and make sure they didn't get caught."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the entire team went home without saying anything to each other.

As T.K layed in his bed one thing kept coming to his mind. _I killed her. I killed my best friend._

He remembered all those times he would stare at her from a distance being captivated by her natural beauty  
and wonder what would it be like to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

A single tear ran from his eyes as he thought about how it was him that killed such a wonderful person.

"T.K" Patamon said quietly. T.K turned on his side not wanting to be bothered. He knew he could never face any of his friends again  
knowing they had all died once because of him.

Everything he had ever known, everything he had ever felt was a lie. He wasn't a hero he was villain. He killed the person  
who meant everything to him and he didn't even know it.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door.

"Go away" he called.

He was surprised when it was Ken who opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ken shrugged. "Figured you would need somebody to talk to."

T.K looked at picture of him and Kari on his bedstand. "I can believe I did that to her man" Ken scoffed. "At least you cant remember doing it"  
T.k was confused. "Huh."

Ken looked out the window trying to look at T.K in the eye. " I still remember all those things I did as the digimon emperor. All those digimon I hurt, all those digimon I made my slaves.  
Even though I'm done with that life I cant still remember what it was like to have darkness in me. You didn't mean to hurt Kari right?"

T.K nodded. Ken shook his head "I meant to hurt every single on those digimon and I didn't care if what I was doing was evil. I just wanted to bring pain and suffering to their lives  
like there was in mine."

T.K his hand on Kens shoulder. "Im sorry man" "Its all right" Ken said sitting on the bed. "By the way I talked to Kari and she doesn't blame you for what happened, nobody does."

He chuckled. "Kinda reminds me how even after all the bad things Ive done Yolie still loves me."

T.K smiled thinking about how obsessed Yolie before they figured Ken was the digimon emperor.

"Give it sometime man. Pretty soon everyone will forget this ever happened"

T.K smiled. "Thanks man


End file.
